


Lonely Hearts Club ~ An Anthea/Sally Donovan Mini Mix

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A mini fanmix for the Anthea/Sally Donovan relationship.





	Lonely Hearts Club ~ An Anthea/Sally Donovan Mini Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).



> A treat made for **solrosan** for [the Winter 2017 round of Holmestice](https://holmestice.dreamwidth.org/466927.html).

**1 //** INXS - What You Need  
 **2 //** Kelly Clarkson - Miss Independent  
 **3 //** Goldfrapp - Twist  
 **4 //** Smashing Pumpkins - By Starlight  
 **5 //** Stone Temple Pilots - Sour Girl  
 **6 //** Marina and the Diamonds - Lonely Hearts Club  
 **7 //** Monarchy - Maybe I'm Crazy  
 **8 //** Charli XCX - Boom Clap

[lonely hearts club ~ An Anthea/Sally Donovan Mini Mix](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake/lonely-hearts-club-an-anthea-sally-donovan-mini-mix?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [afteriwake](http://8tracks.com/afteriwake?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
